


My most loyal ones

by Forest_Cryptid



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple chapters of Punz/Sapnap, Paradise Found, Punz gets fucked over, Sapnap lets out pent up energy, Scratching, Smut, Spit As Lube, Voyerism technically cause Dream watches, i hope that’s the right tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Cryptid/pseuds/Forest_Cryptid
Summary: Punz got fucked over by Sapnap, that’s all you need to know
Relationships: Luke | Punz/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	My most loyal ones

Dream shifted in his seat, legs crossed as he watched Sapnap and Punz. The two had currently been locked in a passionate make out session from Dreams request. Punz was quickly loosing the battle for dominance as Sapnap grabbed his hips and grinded against him.

Punz yelped as Sapnap pulled away and shoved him to the ground, face flushing red as the arsonist started to undress. He looked at Dream, hoping that his leader would tell Sapnap to knock it off. Instead he was met with a smile and a nod.

“O-oh” Punz’s voice came as a stutter once he realized what Dream wanted him to do with Sapnap, and even though he was hesitant. He started to undress, kicking off his shoes and socks before tugging off his pants and boxers… Sapnap was already long naked before he even had his hoodie off, and he could tell he was getting impatient.

Punz took his time, or as much as he could. He was roughly tugged when he got his hoodie off and Sapnaps hard on was pressed to his lips “suck” Sapnap cooed, entangling a hand in Punz’s soft blonde hair. Punz whimpered softly and opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around Sapnaps cock. He wasn't prepared for the texan to roughly thrust into his mouth, it resulted in him gagging and trying to pull away, yet there wasn't enough space to and he had to deal with that.

Sapnaps dick was too big for his mouth but it wasn't like he could say anything or protest, he looked up at Sapnap from his position. The ravenette looked pleased, being gentle as he moved in and out of Punz’s mouth.

Punz wouldnt admit he liked this, that feeling Sapnaps dick fill his mouth made him feel all warm. His dick was painfully hard. He let out a muffled pained cry, two fingers were shoved into his ass with minimal spit and care. His eyes watered as Sapnap held his head to his hips, fingering the loyal knight under him.

Sapnap wiggled his fingers, gently spreading his fingers as he listened to Punz’s muffled cries and moans. He enjoyed seeing the blonde so vulnerable under him, he liked how he looked, sucking on his dick, hs looked so cute, so perfect, and all for him.

Punz gagged on Sapnaps dick as he moved his fingers,prepping the blonde. He wanted to make this quick but he knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn't help it. 

Sapnap pulled his fingers out of Punz’s ass and dick out of his mouth, he moved and pushed Punz’s legs up. A little smile formed on his face as he saw Punz’s eyes widened, “y-your not go-” Punz was cut off with his own cry, Sapnap thrusted into him, moaning softly at the tightness and heat.

Sapnap groaned as he bottomed out in Punz, listening to the little whimpers that came from him. There was no bulge which made Sapnap a bit sad but it didn’t matter.. He placed his hands on each side of Punz’s head before taking on a rough pace, already pounding into the blonde below him.

Punz let out hiccups and cries of pleasure, his eyes rolled back as his back arched. It was too much at once, the pleasure was overwhelming and it was shameful to admit he loved it. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Sapnap fucked him rough and hard. He wanted more but his voice only allowed scream moans and sobs. He let out broken begs for Sapnap to slow down, to speed up. He let out a loud shriek-moan as Sapnap bit into his neck, when Sapnaps claws dragged against his skin.

Punz reached to scratch at Sapnaps back, letting out loud cries before Sapnap pulled his hair and dragged him into a kiss. Another rough addition, Punz was seeing stars at this point, shrieking into Sapnaps mouth. Punz came with a loud moan, and Sapnap didn’t slow, surging on. Causing even louder shrieks to come from Punz.

Punz chanted Sapnaps name, his cock getting hard for a second time. Tears filled his eyes as he tried to roll his hips back, only to be held in place by Sapnaps hands. He felt the others hands dig into his hips and it only caused louder sobs and moans. 

As Sapnap fucked into Punz, his breath hitched, his thrusts losing the rhythm he had before. Now it was just desperate thrusts, Moving Punz’s legs up higher to get deeper inside him. Punz’s moans raised a few octaves as Sapnap shoved himself as deep as he could, cumming inside him.

Punz let out a tiny whine as Sapnap pulled out, the ravenette chuckled as he spread the blondes cheeks to watch the cum trickle out of his ass, “how hot” he cooed before standing up and getting dressed, gently taking Dreams hand and leading him away from the shuddering form of Punz.

**Author's Note:**

> First time actually posting my smut fics, lets see how that goes


End file.
